moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Scarlet Vanguard
The Fifth Scarlet Vanguard was a zealous organization of Scarlet Crusaders that based themselves in Stormwind City. They often were at odds with the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard and the Stormwind City Watch and were cited as the cause of several violent conflicts in and around the Cathedral of Light. Despite their tense relations, the Vanguard participated in several campaigns alongside the Grand Alliance in attempt to retake the Kingdom of Lordaeron during the War against the Lich King. After they were branded enemies of the Kingdom of Stormwind for their crimes, the Vanguard was ejected from the city and were never heard from again. Some speculate that they met their deaths at the hands of the Undead Scourge. Structure The Fifth Scarlet Vanguard was broken into several divisions. The Crimson Legion *The Crimson Legion is an elite group within the Scarlet Crusade, formerly led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, whose members could be found in their stronghold within the Scarlet controlled side of Stratholme. Members of the Crimson Legion are recognized by their tabards, which are notably different compared to the ones worn by line members of the Scarlet Crusade. However, many Upper Echelon members of the Crusade wear the same tabard - indicating that the tabard is not unique to the Crimson Legion, but its members are allowed to wear it as a symbol of their status. The Clergy *Priest - The priest is the master of healing and preservation, restoring his wounded allies, shielding them in battle and even resurrecting his fallen comrades from death. While he has a variety of protective and enhancement spells to bolster his allies, the priest can also wreak terrible vengeance on his enemies, using the grand powers of the Holy Light to smite and purge them or the devastating powers of the shadow to decimate their minds. *Monk - Dotted across the landscape are monasteries -- small and sometimes larger, walled cloisters inhabited by monks who pursue personal perfection through action as well as contemplation. They train themselves to be versatile unarmored warriors of the Light. Monks of the Crusade are taught to weild claws, staves, bolas, thrown weapons and coming down to their bare fists. The Arcanium *Mages - Mages, the most common of arcanists, are found all over Azeroth. They focus on magic that creates and that changes things, most often with the purpose of damaging their enemies and boosting the power of their allies. Such beings can obtain a familiar, which is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a mage, while others choose to become focused mages. Mages also understand the workings of arcane energy so well that they can counter most magic with great effectiveness. An adept mage who has dedication to and natural predilection for one of the schools of specialization becomes more entrenched. At this point the mage chooses either evocation or transmutation as a preferred school, and casts spells from his chosen school. The Inquisitorium *Inquisitor - Inquisitors are the reason that even the dead have learned to fear the Scarlet Crusade. These former priests and healers, once dedicated to aiding the wounded, have turned their training in the Holy Light to a more devious end — torturing a captured subject without allowing the prisoner the luxury of death. For this reason, inquisitors are given high authority within their own organization — and are feared by their own people as much as their enemies. In spite of their title, inquisitors do not always torture simply to extract information — many enjoy inflicting pain, and that quality makes them dangerous in combat. The Military *Warriors - As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and women who fight those wars. The warrior is no mere sword-swinger; they are skilled combatants, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon their foes into little red bits. The warrior is the most versatile of the combat classes, and they supplement their fighting prowess with the ability to rally their allies and spur them to victory, but not only can they rally their allies into victory; they can themselves charge into the heart of the battle. *Paladins - The paladin is a "warrior of the Holy Light". They uphold all that is good and true in the world and revile all that is evil and sinister — especially undead and the Burning Legion. They offer succor to the beleaguered and smite their enemies with holy fervor. They are particularly potent against undead, as these creatures threaten the goodly races and the Holy Light burns them terribly. The presence of any evil is reprehensible to the paladin, but he focuses his efforts on destroying undead and demons. As a Paladin of the Crusade, your duty is to uphold the tenets of the Holy Light, reclaim and defend Lordaeron from the predations of any threat to its peoples. *Rogue - Rogues are Azeroth’s legerdemains. They possess a wide range of skills that allow them to accomplish feats from disarming traps to finding secret doors to smacking a magic item until it works. They are decent in a fight, and if they can strike quickly or unseen — or are flanking an enemy with the help of a thoughtful ally — they can be truly deadly. *Hunter - The hunter is a stalker in the wilds, living on his knowledge of survival and skill with a bow or rifle. He is deeply in tune with nature, and some of its mightiest beasts are his allies. Of Azeroth's many creatures, few can resist the hunter's call, and fewer can survive his fury. Hunters are as varied as the world's many climates, but they are universally renowned for their amazing abilities to find their prey and bring it down. References Adapted from the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard Website for fair use. Category:Fifth Scarlet Vanguard Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds